So You Do Like Her?
by Gin-Jess
Summary: Harry likes Ginny Ginny likes Harry. They will get together if Hermione has anything to do with it.
1. Discussions over Breakfast

Chapter One 

"So you _do_ like her, then?" Ron asked, shoveling his lunch into his mouth.Harry nodded. He had just told Ron that he had a crush on his little sister. He was surprized that Ron didn't pummel him into the earth; he was surprized but pleased.

Ron then turned to Harry, stopping his eating process. "Then why don't you ask her out?" he suggested, as if Harry were an idiot, and it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Harry froze, then turned to look at his red-headed friend. _What_ he thought. _It just isn't that easy. You can't just go up to someone and tell them you adore them. What idiot would put himself on the line like that?_

"Well, c'mon, you're the only person I'd willingly hand her over to," Ron said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. ( A/N:It was pretty obvious to me, but then again, I am the author).

"What if she doesn't like me? What if Fred and George try to kill me? Is it worth it?" Harry asked with worry. Ginny had been so easy to talk to about Sirius's death. She really seemed to understand. He loved that about her. He loved everything about her. She not only listened, but, reacted and replied. She was a wonderful person, let alone gorgeous. She was so beautiful. Her red hair shone in the sunlight and firelight. Her eyes reflected flickers of light. He was just so happy when she was around. She was so funny and such a great person. He knew it was worth it, but he needed to hear it from someone else.

"This is my little sister we're talking about. Of course she's worth it. You could really be a part of our family. And, you _really _like her," Ron said patting Harry's back. This brought Harry out of his Ginny reverie. Harry choked on the piece of toast he happened to be swallowing when Ron patted him. Harry gulped down his pumpkin juice to keep him from choking. Ron and Harry laughed.

Hermione sat by, pretending not to listen behind her _Daily Prophet._ It was hard not to laugh. Harry had choked on something every morning for the past week. _Toast is a new one,_ Hermione thought. _He choked on egg, pancake, and sausage, but toast was new_. Hermione hoped it wasn't a new trend. It was definitely something that would get old.

Harry stopped choking, and resumed his conversation with Ron. Hermione listened to the conversation about Harry and Ginny and her mind was back on track._ Finally_, she thought. _It's about time he realized his feelings. I have to tell Ginny_. Hermione waited until the conversation was over. She couldn't just leave; she might miss something. People were always leaving before the conversation was over in books and it just led to some big misunderstanding and drama. She didn't want to get herself into that. So, she continued to act like she was reading _The Daily Prophet_ as she listened to the rest of the conversation.  
"I'd definitely go out with her if she asked me out," Harry said, cowardly. At this, Hermione left.  
"I have to go study for my Arithmancy test, today. See you later," Hermione said slowly, thinking of a reason to leave. Hermione quickly walked out of the Great Hall, smiling mischievously, clutching her Daily Prophet.  
"I didn't even know she was here," Ron said, watching Hermione leave the room. "Me neither," Harry said, eying Hermione suspiciously.


	2. A Crowded Confrontation

Chapter Two 

Ginny was curled up in her favorite squashy armchair in front of the fireplace, in the Gryffindor common room. She was fully relaxed, and glowing with the warm light of the fire. She was so content, especially now that her homework for the week was done. Ginny then got up to put her Transfiguration essay away when, Hermione clambered (in the worst sense of the word) through the portrait hole, pink-faced and breathless.

"Hermione?" Ginny said concernedly. It was not in Hermione's nature to be clumsy. Hermione merely grinned derangedly. _What is with her?_ Ginny wondered.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out as she tripped over an ottoman in her haste to get to Ginny's side. Hermione clutched the shoulder she fell on and winced.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny said slowly, doing a quick pain-relieving charm on Hermione's shoulder. Ginny's curiosity was piqued. "What's up with you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione said mischievously. Ginny was not up to mind games.

"Yes, I would li-" Ginny started irritably, but Hermione cut her off, apparently, Hermione wasn't up to mind games either.

"Do you still like Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly. Hermione was grinning ear to ear. She wasn't sure why she was so happy for Ginny. She just was. She liked playing matchmaker.

"Well," Ginny began again._ I don't know. Do I? Of course I do, but I also want to get over him. I'm tired of chasing after him. I want things just to fall into--_ Ginny's thoughts were cut off, once again, by Hermione.

"Well, he likes you!" Hermione blurted out with enthusiasm. Ginny's irritation quickly turned into sheer ecstasy.

"Really? How do you know?" Ginny questioned with a bright smile. She wanted all the information. No matter how happy she was, she didn't want to get let down. She had to know.

"I heard him talking to Ron about it. He was saying, if you asked him out, he would go out with you." Hermione was talking very fast.

"I don't want to have to ask him out," Ginny whined.

"Well, you're going to. This has gone on long enough. You've practically been going out already. It can't hurt anything. You like him; he likes you. Ask him out. End of story." Hermione crossed her arms, signifying the end of the story. She was fed up with them beating around the bush.

"Fine," Ginny gave in. "I want to mess with Ron, though, for not telling me."

The portrait swung open. Harry and Ron were laughing about something or other. Harry stopped laughing to greet Ginny. "Hello, Ginny. How are you?" He said cooly.

"I'm fine." Ginny wasn't sure what was going on here. Ginny turned to Ron. "You know something. It's something I should know." Ginny was looking deep into his eyes.

"Wh-why would you think that?" Ron stammered. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets. He could keep them just fine, but everyone would know that he knew something.

"I can see it in your eyes. So, what is it?" Ginny looked deeper into his eyes. "Ooh! It's something big! Tell me, Ron!" _Oh, he is so easy to mess with.  
_

"Erm...I...uh...need to go to bed. NO, I need to go to the hospital wing. I'm not feeling too great," Ron said as he began to turn red. Then, he began to sweat as if he had been in the hot sun all day.

"I'll take you," Hermione said, eying Ginny. "Harry, why don't you stay here with Ginny. Maybe you can figure out what the BIG SECRET is," Hermione suggested, almost laughing. Hermione hauled Ron, who was hyperventilating, off to Madame Pomfrey.

_She knows! How can she? She's Hermione, dimwit. Oh, yeah. Brilliant, I'm arguing with myself. Stop, and talk to Ginny._ While Harry was arguing with himself in his mind, he was just staring at Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny waved her hand across his line of vision. "Harry"

"What?" Harry snapped back into reality._ I love the way she tilts her head when she's confused. Stop it!_

"You were staring at me." Ginny informed him. _He was staring at me! Yay! His green eyes are so beautiful. Snap out of it, Ginny. Stop thinking and talk!_

"Oh, I was thinking." Harry replied, averting his eyes. _About you. If I can think these things, why can't I say them to her? Idiot! Prat!  
_

"Oh, okay." Ginny thought she was getting nowhere with this so, she moseyed back to her chair in front of the fireplace. _"Will you go out with me?" Not hard! You're thinking it! Why can't you say it? You're a Gryffindor for Pete's sake. Just ask him. He likes you. You know it! Do it! _"Harry," Ginny started slowly.

"Yes?" Harry replied with eagerness in his voice.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Ginny asked much more quickly than she started.

"Yes!" Harry replied as soon as she finished. "I was gonna ask you out. Ron said _I_ had to"

"Hermione said _I _had to." Ginny said, her nervousness vanishing as she started laughing.

"Well, this has turned out well," said a voice from behind them. Hermione and Ron had returned. Ron looked much better. He had relaxed.

"Did you do it?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"She did!" Harry answered, pointing at his new girlfriend. Hermione looked proud. Ron looked shocked.

"It's about time,"Hermionesaid.

"She did what? And about time for what?" Seamus had just come into the common room.

"Ginny asked Harry out!" Hermione answered. She was so happy for them.

"It's about time," Seamus said.

"It _is _about time," Ron seconded.

"Hermione!" Harry called, giving her a 'I can't believe you just did that' look.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"Now everyone is gonna come up to us and comment. I don't like that much attention." Harry would have been fine if Professor McGonagall hadn't have turned up at that moment.

"Comment on what, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Ginny and Harry going out," Ron blurted. McGonagall smiled.

"It's a about time, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, smiling slightly,

"Ginny and Harry are going out?" said an incredulous Parvati from the stairs to the gilrs' dormitory. Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his face in his hands. Ginny smiled at this. "It's about time," Parvati said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry wondered irritably out loud.

"Why do you think?" Hermione answered.

"I'm oblivious, aren't I?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yep," Hermione replied shortly. She smiled brightly. She then turned to McGonagall. "Why are you here, professor"

"I came to inform you of the Valentine Dance," McGonagall stated. "It will be on February the 14. That is all. I assume you will be going with Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." She smiled and winked and then headed for the portrait hole.

Ginny and Harry blushed. Ron gasped._ I have to find a date...again. This time I will get Hermione. There's no Viktor Krum to stop me now! _Ron thought.

"Are you going with Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter?" Dean, who had recently come down from his dormitory, asked in a mocking tone, poking Harry. Harry was very embarrassed, now. He hated being the center of attention. Ginny just stood by, watching all this happen. She was highly amused. She wasn't going to answer for him, though.

"YES! I am going with Miss Weasley, Mr. Thomas. Now, would you all please leave me alone?" Harry was exhausted. This was too much for him. Ginny smiled radiantly at Harry.

"Sure," said Seamus. "Show's over folks! Go to your respective dorms. Ginny, I'll talk to you later. See you Harry." Everyone obeyed Seamus's orders. Ginny and Harry were now alone.

"Nice going, Mr. Potter," Ginny said. _Oh my gosh! I am going out with Harry Potter. You're just realizing this now? You've been going out with him for ten minutes. I know, but this is the only time the author could write me in. TALK! _"What's that look for?" Ginny was receiving an odd, silly grin she had never seen before from Harry.

"I'm just so happy." He continued to give her the look. _I must the luckiest guy in the world._

"And why is that?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"Cause I'm with you, now," Harry replied. Ginny smiled happily at him, unable to believe her fortune, as he walked towards the boys' staircases. _I must be the luckiest girl in the world._


	3. Homework and Invitations

Chapter Three 

Since Ginny had her O.W.L.s her fifth year, Harry found it hard finding time to spend with her. They had been going out for about three months and they still wanted to spend every moment together, so he decided that he'd help her study. Ginny thought he was more of a distraction than a help, but she didn't complain. He was a help a lot of the time, but she was still distracted by him. She was glad they never were in the library though, because they always ended up making a lot of noise. They seemed to laugh a lot together. The common room was good enough for them.

Today, Ginny was working on a Potions essay on the properties of moonstone. Harry didn't think he could help her, so he decided to work on his Divination essay. Ginny had a hard time not looking at Harry. She could tell Harry had trouble not looking at her. After resisting the temptation of Harry, Ginny finally finished her essay, without looking at him. Since her homework was finished, she had no reason not to look at her boyfriend. Harry was concentrating. _It's so cute watching him make up tragedies for the week. He looks almost done. What is that? Does that say 'I love Ginny'?_ . At the corner of the parchment, was written, in a handwriting that was definitely a girl's, "I love Ginny." Ginny smiled, then laughed. At this, Harry looked up.

"What?" he asked, smiling at her laughter.

After calming down, she asked, "Why, may I ask, do you have 'I love Ginny' on the top of your parchment in another girl's handwriting? I never thought I'd hear myself say that sentence."

Harry reddened. "Padma found out we were going out, and thought it would be funny to write it there," he replied, looking down at the parchment. "Trelawney had left the room to get another crystal ball. Lavender dropped hers because she thought she saw left without a date to the dance. So, we were bored for about fifteen minutes. So, Padma wrote that on my parchment."

Ginny laughed. "She's so superficial! Lavender I mean.Anyway, well, why didn't you use another sheet of parchment, or use a charm to get rid of it?" Ginny asked with a flirty smile.

Harry shrugged and went back to his homework, smiling to himself. He knew exactly why. "Well, are you gonna turn it in that way? Who knows how Trelawney would react," Ginny said, causing Harry to look at her again.

"I don't see why not, it's true. And I don't care how Trelawney will react," Harry replied, gazing into Ginny's eyes. Ginny was stunned. She smiled sweetly, then opened her mouth to say something, when Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole, laughing. Ginny shut her mouth at once. She didn't want to say anything this private in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night," she said to the trio.

"Good night, Ginny," Harry said to her as she traipsed up to her dormitory.

"Night!" Ron and Hermione said.

"Well, I'm going to bed, too. Ron are you coming?" Harry asked. He yawned and looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be up in a bit," Ron replied.

"Okay. Good night." And with that, Harry went up to his bed.

Ron and Hermione were now in the common room alone. _C'mon there's no Viktor Krum here to stop you and the dance is in two days! _"Hermione?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Aren't you going to bed?" he finished lamely.

"Not just yet." She sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Well...then...would you...maybe...if you want...or if I'm not too late...maybe...gotothedancewithme?" Ron was now the color of a tomato.

"Of course!" Hermione got up quickly and hugged him tightly. "I've been waiting so long!"

"So have I," he whispered. Then he pulled back, looked into her eyes and kissed her, so tenderly, that she almost fell, but Ron caught her. When they finished, they both smiled greatly.

"Good night," they said and ran up to their dormitories.


End file.
